Find a New Way
by PudLea
Summary: Six kids. six totally different worlds. six ways to find comfort. forbidden love. dramatic hate. shocking secrets.


_**Kalli:**_

_Breath. _I reminded myself again.

_Just breath. _I took my own advice, exhaling, inhaling, then exhaling again, before opening to heavy car door and stepping out onto the hot pavement. I walked, slowly but surely, across the street toward the big brick building. I noticed a few people glance in my direction as I walked. I kept my head level and my eyes straight ahead, not making eye contact. The only people I took a good note of were the ones that were walking right in front of me, clearly headed in the same direction I was.

I saw a tall boy, who had baggy black basketball shorts on along with a dark purple t-shirt that said **"TEAM SPARTA" **in thick gold letters and had a picture of a muscular spartan warrior. His shorts were so lose on his scrawny body that you could see his green boxers sticking out. His shaggy hair almost covered his eyes, and he walked with a bit of a limp. As he walked, he dribbled a basketball. Up, down, up, down, up, between the legs, up, behind the back, up, down, up...

Another boy with baggy black shorts and a yellow shirt came running up fast and knocked the ball from his hands and into his own. He took off running towards the rock building that I could only assume was the basketball gym. The first boy took off running after him taking long strides with his equally long legs. He quickly caught up to the shorter boy and pulled his shorts down to his knees, then stole the basketball back and jogged away laughing. I quickly turned my head and blushed. That was NOT something i wanted to see on my first day...

I also saw a short, chubby, dark skinned girl with her dark hair in a high ponytail. She wore a denim skirt down to her knees and a purple shirt that said **"SPARTA PRIDE." **She held books over her chest, like a shield, and looked around her in every direction as she walked. When she saw me, she smile a friendly smile and lifted her index finger up in a way, as if to say "I come in peace." I smiled back, but didn't wave.

As I was beginning to examine the next person in front of me, I heard the sound of running footsteps coming up fast behind me. I quickly turned around, wishing I hadn't. All I saw was a dark, muscular body shooting straight for me. I felt the hard knock of his warm skin against mine, then a stab of pain. He quickly turned around with a furious look in his eyes, then, all in the same moment, his face softened. I gazed into his dark brown eyes, my head cocked slightly to the side, as he asked if I was okay. Just as I was about to nod my head, something big and brown came flying toward me. Then, I fainted. Oh how I loath my life...

* * *

**Julian:**

So there I was, running after the football that Simmons had thrown, when I ran into someone. I thought it was Aaron trying to trip me again so when I turned to face him, I had a furious look in my eyes. Turns out it wasn't Aaron, but some little white girl. She looked like she was about to piss her pants, so I tried to soften up a bit. I asked her if she was okay, forgetting all about the football that was flying towards us. It hit her on the head. I kinda panicked a little. I thought we killed the little barbie. Her books scattered all across the grass around her. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her lips seemed to turn a nasty, dark shade of purple.

"oh sh..."

"Julian! what happened man?! You had it locked up and you turned around like an idiot!? God, it don't matter how many years you spend around them, black people are so confusing." Charles Simmons came running up to me, talking 100 to nothin, as always. "Oh my god, dude. What did you do, punch her in the face?" He asked looking at the small body laying at my feet.

"No man! _YOU _hit her in the head with a football! You and your terrible aim. I wonder what other kinda trouble you can get us in. You already broke the window out of a dorm pitching a base ball. How much more brain dead can you get?" I was a little mad. Nobody can criticize like Simmons, even though he is the _last_ person that needs to be giving people advice about sports.

"Well what do we do now man? Oh shit, we gotta ditch the body! I know! We can throw it off the bridge over the creek! We would have to wear gloves or else they could get some kind of DNA off of the body. We could steal them from the nurses office! Then McDinggy would get us for stealing...Oh we could..."

"Shut up, Simmons! Just let me think for a second. God, I understand why your parents sent you to a fucking private school." I said shaking my head. "We just gotta take her to the front office. It looks like that were she was headed anyways. She looks new, I bet she was going to check in or something."

"Oh, yeah and then what do we tell them? 'We hit her in the head with a football but it wasn't on purpose.' Yeah right!! Do you honestly think they're gonna believe us? We'll probably get kicked out, ya know man!"

"They'll believe us. They have to." I said bending down and scooping up her small body. She had, like, zero percent body fat on her, so it didn't take a lot of strength. "C'mon Simmons. You gotta help me out man. Go open the door for me or something."

Charles ran up ahead. I was glad for some quiet.


End file.
